


0 words.

by hwallunar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm listening to a sad playlist ok, M/M, Sad, angst lol, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallunar/pseuds/hwallunar
Summary: fuck. he really stabbed him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 11





	0 words.

From the deep ring of a hum at each ear, he twiddled the point of the knife in his blood. As the high-pitched strums of a viola slowly sheathed his clustered mind, he still couldn't let out a sigh of relief. His head pounded in a sense he couldn't feel at all. The inner walls of his skull being absolutely gnawed at, yet, he couldn't physically feel the pain it should bring. He couldn't at all. His imagination containing a white fog which he sweared to be able to see, though it was all in his head.

It was the fact that it was all in his head; the painful stabbing only existing in the neurones passed through his head. Nothing was happening to him at all. It was so frustrating.

Otherwise, he would have acknowledged the stillness which engulfed the room as it was. The traffic passing; the tapping of the rain at the windows surrounding him. Only his mind loud enough to cover up such harsh background noise. He'd smash his head into something, anything, to crack open the hollow skull of his. To let the loud ring escape such a clouded space.

Swivelling the sharp tip round and round. He was sure the blood of his lover was beginning to dry.

Only thinking that, he traced the red liquid up the body before him, as ink traced paper. The translucency of the red revealing itself only a bit, hiding the lifelessness of the body it emerged from.  
Yet his head rung. Tears seeping down his cheek and colliding with the specks of red, only to trace down to his lips. And it was the metallic taste which neutralised his mind.


End file.
